


Stars

by Carimes_treehouse



Series: Drabbletober [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Stars, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carimes_treehouse/pseuds/Carimes_treehouse
Summary: The Phillips leave young Emma and their caretaker Android, Daniel.





	Stars

The Phillips family had just taken, some people would call it "hired", an Android into their household so it could take care of their young child Emma, who had just turned 5. They named it Daniel. 

It was a starry night when the father, John, and the mother, Caroline, were out on their anniversary, leaving little Emma and Daniel in the house. They trusted him. He was a machine, after all.

Emma was outside on the rooftop with her feet inside the pool. She hugged the Android tight as they looked at the reflection of the stars onto the pool.


End file.
